


Stand by Me

by Greenspoons



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Mutant Underground, Thunderblink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenspoons/pseuds/Greenspoons
Summary: There are Thunderblink shippers in the Mutant Underground, because duh





	Stand by Me

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 7 just hits me right in the Thunderblink feels, so here's something (very) different for a change 
> 
> When I was writing this, it seemed like a good idea for a drabble, but now I'm not sure if anyone would be interested... Do let me know!

On most days, the HQ is a very dull place to be. This is not unusual, considering that most of the refugees are either always busy helping each other out, having too much on their mind to care about anything else or simply not in the mood for doing anything. As for those with offensive powers, they are constantly practicing and pretty much pushed to their limits, so at the end of the day, they'll be too exhausted for anything else.

But definitely not today.

Word has been going around the grapevine that their leader, John Proudstar was going to track Clarice down. Of course, her suddenly leaving the Underground has piqued one too many curiosities and started rumors that it was definitely over some romantic rivalry. Not many are aware that John and Sonia were once a couple before this whole outfit started, but those in the know had no qualms sharing that info with everyone else.

Suffice to say, the topic of John's messed up love life was once again a matter of public interest.

It is only after they made sure that John has left and that Sonia wasn’t within earshot that the swell of noises began rising above normal levels. A small crowd is beginning to gather around an alcove and the table set in the middle of it, eager to see what is going on.

Sway, a mutant who is popular in this section of the Underground was daring the others to bet against her. “C’mon ladies, where are all the Thunderblink shippers? Time to prove your point,” she calls out to the other mutants, from her perch on the arm of a faded two-seater mustard sofa.

She is convinced that Clarice wouldn’t be so easily persuaded to return, even if John is easy on the eyes. It is no secret that quite a number of the female mutants have developed a crush on their strong, dark and handsome leader.

 _Those abs just get me every time_ , a mutant with light glittery yellow skin and eyes in a matching shade thinks to herself before she walks up to the table. She gazes down at the yellow sapphire stones, basically her tears after they’ve solidified in room temperature and hopes that John returns with Clarice. “Thunderblink,” she says placing her bet, as Sway takes the stones in her hand, thoughtfully appraising it.

Seemingly satisfied with the item, she adds it to the pile on the table which was steadily growing with personal valuables of those who wagered on Thunderblink. “Who else?” Sway takes in the mutants before her. “The winner gets bragging rights and you can all take turns on this chair right here.” She hops down from the sofa. “Now who wants to sleep on the couch tonight!” Sway shouts, rousing interest from the faces tilted expectantly to her.

“The hell with it,” A mutant sporting a shock of orange hair slams her hands down on the table in front of Sway. “If Thunderblink loses, all my rings are yours.”

“You go girl,” A mutant whistles from the back of the crowd, and it is followed by hooting laughter from a pair of dwarflike mutant twins, flashing two identical thumbs up.

Another mutant walks towards the table with a crumpled one-dollar bill. “It’s all I have,” she says in explanation. “For Thunderblink.”

“We ain’t got all day to wait for your indecisive asses to decide,” she says loudly to the rest of them. “It’s now or never!” One of the mutants, Marcie elbows her friend. “You’ve seen them in your visions, with children of their own. Why not go there and bet on them?”

Her friend scoffs. “What if I lose?”

“What if you’re finally seeing something right? Don’t you want to know?”

“Gimme a light,” She bend down towards Marcie’s fingers which lit up in a small flame. The cigarette she has between her lips lights up and she inhales deeply. “What am I supposed to bet with? This?” She pulls out a packet of Camel Lights from her leather jacket. “Hell, no.”

“Hell, yes,” Marcie grabs the cigarettes from her hands and lifts in up, gesturing wildly for Sway’s attention.

“I see you over there,” Sway's  attention zeroes in on Marcie. “A pack of cigarettes it shall be. Another for Thunderblink,” she announces brightly.

Behind them, Sage walks by the group of people, pausing a moment to see what is going on.

Reflexively, her mind begins tracking the probability of Clarice returning with John. It isn’t really obvious that she would actually want to return, but she recalls how John behaves around the teleporter. She has known John for a long time and knows that he has a knack for compartmentalizing, something he learned from his military days. It explains why he broke things off with Sonia to focus on this mission. But as much as he wants to keep certain aspects of his life separate, there is softness in his eyes when he looks at Clarice that hasn’t gone unnoticed by Sage. Or the way he speaks about wanting to track her down in a manner that brooks no argument. There are many details that anyone else would have missed in the way they interacted with each other, but not Sage.

There is a 71.8 percent probability that he would walk through the doors of HQ with Clarice at his side. She smiles at this.

***

“Do they look over to you?” Marcie’s friend hisses in the direction of the main staircase. Not long after Clarice walks away, the two of them sees John and Sonia sharing a kiss.

Marcie shrugs. "Did you see his face? I don't think he has much of a choice."

"It means my powers are broken," She makes a face, rolling her eyes heavenwards. "It's exactly what I told you."

"No," Marcie says, tugging her friend in the direction they had come. "It means you get to take back your pack of cigarettes."


End file.
